One More Night
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: One shot songfic based on Maroon 5's song "One More Night", Dave manages to get one more shot with his wife. EDITED - Took out song lyrics from original posting.


One More Night

By Animalloversinc.

_I do not own anything related to WWE or Maroon 5, besides, I'm poor...I have nothing you can sue me for. Sorry everyone...apparently posting song lyrics isn't allowed and I didn't realize it. I have edited them out. Hopefully everyone knows the song, lol._

It was surprising that the racket from Suite 200 wasn't alarming any of the other guests at the hotel, but no one made any calls to the front desk to complain. Perhaps, because they had seen the size of the man staying in the room, and were too afraid to get involved. Since it seemed that he was getting as good as he was giving, maybe most wrote it off as just another couple having a battle over their relationship. For the couple inside Suite 200, it was not the first all out brawl they had, it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

Dave managed to just barely avoid the vase from the shelf above the fireplace as it flew at his head. _Great! That will cost me more money, _he thought to himself as he attempted to get closer to the smaller female hurling objects in his direction. "Really Brianna? Can we not destroy the entire room? Vince is not going to pay for the damage, it will come out of my pocket!" Dave growled at the woman.

"Well that would be a shame wouldn't it, Dave...I guess maybe you should of thought about that before I caught you with you with that groupie, or whatever you wrestlers call them! I should have known...I should have known when you said the last time it wouldn't happen again, that you wouldn't be able to keep your zipper shut!" Brianna screamed. She went for another vase, but Dave was already just steps away from her, so she decided to make a retreat into the bedroom. Slamming the door in his face and locking it before he could get there.

"Brianna! Please let me in. I'm sorry...I screwed up again and there is no excuse. Just calm down and we can talk about this. Baby...just let me!" Dave's voice had softened and sounded more pleading now. He knew if he could just get into that room, that he could fix things. Well...at least convince her to give him one more night.

The door opened quickly and Dave almost fell into the room. Brianna stood there crying so hard, her body was shaking from it. "I'm sick of this Dave. I'm sick of you going out on the road and while I sit in our house, wondering how many women you are going to cheat on me with this trip. You have no idea what that's like for me! Do you know how stupid I feel everytime I come to see you, and everyone is looking at me because they know you aren't being faithful, but don't want to be the ones to tell me? Don't look at me like that! It's not going to work this time! I've done this before, I know how it ends. You give me that look, and apologize. Next thing I know we're in bed, and you're swearing to me it won't happen ever again. For a few months, it won't...I'll start thinking well maybe this time you learned your lesson. Then some how I'll find out that you cheated again...so don't look at me like that!" Brianna spoke softly through her sobs. Even as she heard herself saying the words, she saw that 'apologetic, but charming' look in his face. The one that said '_I would be lost without you, you are my whole world, please forgive me.'_

"Baby. Brianna. Look...you're right...I don't deserve to be forgiven this time." Dave said as he moved closer to her. "I told you it wouldn't happen again...and it did. I wish I could take it back...It wasn't even that good! Bri...we've been together for 6 years, married 2 now...please don't end things because I made a mistake." He wrapped his muscular arms around her and held her close to him. She tried to fight out of the embrace, but he knew she was stuck there. "I'll get counselling...I'll do whatever you want...please don't leave me!" He followed his heartfelt plea with the move he knew would make her crack. He trailed up her neck with his mouth, leaving small kisses behind until he reached her ear. "I love you so much Bri!" He whispered to her, and felt her lean into him. Dave smiled.

"You really would do that Dave? Go to counselling? You promise me that you would go to every session and actually work to fix things? We wanted a family Dave...what happened to that dream? Remember, we talked about it so often in the beginning. That can't happen if things stay the same, Dave. I won't stay at home raising our child/children, while you go out and sleep around. I just won't! God...I can't believe I'm even listening to you right now. I don't trust you Dave. How can I? You just keep breaking my heart." Brianna shook her head against his chest before looking up at him. "I swear Dave...If this is just more lies...I'll leave next time Dave. I will! You'll never see me again." Tired of fighting she leaned against him. He was lucky - She didn't see the smile.


End file.
